


One Word Prompts

by Chenasaur24601



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drinking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, One Word Prompts, Overwatch References, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: A series of short stories, based off of one word from a random word generator. I will try to post a new story every day.





	1. WASTE

**Author's Note:**

> My first one word prompt ever! I have a list i got from a random word generator, and I will be writing a random story out of it:3 enjoy.

“He dumped me.” Yugyeom sniffles, holding close to Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks at him in disbelief, so many thoughts are going through his mind right now, like ‘Who would dump him?!’, ‘I’m going to kill him!’ ‘Does that mean Yugyeom is free for taking?’ Jinyoung tries to shake off that last one, but he has had a crush on the younger one for a long time. Now that bastard of a boyfriend has dumped him, maybe Jinyoung can make a move… No. Thats not what Yugyeom needs right now. He turns his attention back to the crying boy, trying to get him to calm down.   
“He left me on the side of the road. Like something you would see in a fucking K-drama.” He half growls, half sobs.   
“He’s a dumbass.” Jinyoung sighs, wrapping his arm around Yugyeom. He just sniffles, snuggling closer to Jinyoung’s side. How could anyone abandon this amazing man? He really does love Yugyeom, and wants more than anything for him to love him back. But right now is not the time. He gets lost in his thoughts, staring at Yugyeom lovingly.  
“Jinyoung? Why are you staring at me?” Yugyeom asks, looking up into Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung immediately snaps out of his daze, looking away with bright red cheeks.   
“S-sorry.” He stutters, caught off guard. Jinyoung does not get flustered easily, but Yugyeom sure knows how to make his heart stop.  
“Are you crushing on me Hyung?” Yugyeom smiles slightly, wiping tears from his eyes. If its possible for his face to go even redder, it did.  
“W-what would make you think that?” he squeaks, not his proudest moment.   
“You look like a strawberry.” Yugyeom laughs, memories of his past boyfriend fleeing his mind.  
“Well I mean-“  
“Hyung. Just tell me, do you like me?”   
“Well,” Jinyoung starts, struggling to form words,  
“I do, I do like you. Love you even, but, this isn’t the right time-“  
“Why not?”  
“Well your boyfriend just broke up with you…” Yugyeom looks at Jinyoung in confusion,  
“He was a bitch. I’m not so mad that he dumped me, but he left me in the pouring rain and got my new clothes i bought just for that occasion all wet a ruined.” he grumbles.  
“Really? You cried on my shirt because of a pair of clothes?”  
“Yes!” Yugyeom says happily. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Sounds like a Yugyeom thing to do.  
“I love you too Hyung.”   
“Are you sure, this is happening really fast.” Jinyoung asks, looking at the younger boy resting in his lap.  
“I’m positive. I wouldn’t want a moment like this to go to waste."


	2. ADDICTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays word is Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of Mark when he is out of it, so don't come messaging me saying, "Thats not how Mark acts wtf woman!" Lmao, my story, my rules.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Dude, you should really stop.” Jackson says with a laugh, hitting Mark on the shoulder lightly.  
“Drinking is the only thing that makes me happy.” Mark grumbles, taking down another drink. Jackson pouts, folding his arms.   
“I’m right here you jerk.” Mark laughs, leaning on the bar, signaling for another round. Jackson waves the bartender off, Mark is already beyond drunk. He glares at Jackson, getting up from the bar, nearly tripping over himself in the process.  
“Mark. Sit down.”  
“I want another drink.” He mumbles, slouching on the counter.  
“Sorry buddy, that ain’t happening.”  
“Why the hell not?!”  
“You’re completely drunk!” Mark looks up at Jackson with a sad look,  
“Just one more?” He asks.  
“No.” Jackson replies.  
“Thats final.” Mark pouts, trying to give him his best puppy eyes, but Jackson is not taking it.  
“Come on. We are going home buddy.” Mark just looks down in defeat, attempting to stand up by himself. Jackson has to hurry and catch him before he face plants.   
“I just want one more. Is that too much to ask for?” Mark whines as Jackson slings his arm over his shoulder.  
“Bro, you’re addicted. We have shows to perform. Jaebum is already upset that we went out drinking, he is not going to be more upset if you can’t even move tomorrow. We have dance practice.” Mark snorts, dragging himself besides Jackson.  
“Fuck dance practice.” He says in english, letting his head hang between his shoulders.  
“Hey,” Jackson scolds,  
"Watch your language.” He replies back in Korean. When Mark gets drunk he tends to only think in english words, so he does not quite get what Jackson is saying. Just sighs, and lets Jackson drag him back to their dorm. They take a taxi, even though its not too far away, Jackson is not going to risk taking a completely drunk man through the streets. Especially when Jackson himself is a little tipsy. When they reach the door, they nearly tumble to the floor when they open the door, scaring poor Youngjae half to death.  
“You’re back!” Youngjae exclaims, looking at them with wide eyes,  
“Why does Mark look like an absolute reck?” He asks, looking at Mark with concern.  
“The man had a bit too much to drink.” Jackson grumbles.  
“It was your idea to drink you fucking asshole.” Mark says a bit too loud in english. Another thing Mark does when he is drunk, he swears like a sailor.  
“Woah, someones got a foul mouth.” Bambam laughs from the other side of Youngjae.  
“What did he say?” Youngjae asks, looking at Bambam with confusion.  
“Don’t worry about it,” He laughs in reply, going back to scrolling through his Instagram. Youngjae pouts, still curious about what the american was saying, but decides to leave it.  
“I’m going to put this guy to bed before he starts up again.” Jackson sighs, puling Mark towards their room.  
“Thats gay!” Bambam shouts after them in english,  
“Not what i fucking meant!” Jackson yells back in english, not wanting Youngjae to understand them. Youngjae just rolls his eyes, giving up on trying to understand the foreign language. Jackson pulls Mark into their bedroom, laying him on his bed, before heading to his own.  
“Jackson,” Mark sighs, rolling over,  
“Yes?” He replies,  
“Can you please stay here with me?” He asks, while reaching towards the younger boy.  
“You are not eight years old Mark. Besides, I sleep in the same room as you.”  
“But i want you right here next to me.” He whines, his drunk brain not giving up his fight. Jackson gives up, going to lay on the bed next to Mark.   
“This is gay.” Jackson grumbles in Korean, a language Mark will not understand until sober.  
“I don’t know what you just said, but I’m glad you are here.”  
“Of course.” Mark drifts off, wrapping his arm around Jacksons waist,  
“Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YA FOR READING! Pleeeeeease give me feedback:#


	3. ABANDON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom and Bambam get into a very intense game of Overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I had so much fun writing this one. I feel like this would actually happen tbh, (Well, ik they don't play Overwatch, but... anyways) Enjoy this mess.

“Come on Yugyeom, choose who you are going to be.” Bambam says excitingly,  
“Should I be Tracer, or Reaper…” He ponders to himself.  
“Well you know what they say-“  
“I swear to god if you say ‘I’m already Tracer’ I will shut this off right now.” Bambam falls quiet, a smile still on his face,  
“I guess I will be Reaper.” Yugyeom decides,  
“Wait! We don’t have a healer!” Bambam says, a look of concern on his face. He looks over at Yugyeom, a look of pleading in his eyes.  
“I’m always healer, can’t you be healer for once?” Yugyeom complains,  
“We all know I kick ass at Genji, besides, you do really well as Moria.” Bambam argues. Yugyeom lets out a big sigh, before scrolling over and choosing the healer.  
“Moria it is then.” He groans. Bambam claps his hands, excited to play the game. They have been so busy with schedules, that they have not been able to play together, or be together at all for that matter. The character screen turns off, and they wait to see where the game is taking them to.  
“Hollywood!” Bambam cheers, Hollywood is his favorite map. That and Junker Town.  
“Ok, since you’re Genji, and I’m Moria, you need to stay by me so i don’t get killed that easy. You’ve got that sword deflector thing, and I have nothing.” Bambam nods, and they are ready to play. They head towards the objective, planning to stay in the blue ring to protect it. Bambam is playing as Genji, like always. And Yugyeom is playing as Moria, when he would much rather be playing Reaper. But whatever. ‘Attackers, incoming.’ Bambam and Yugyeom get ready like they planned, and they also have the tank, Diva in there with them. Things are looking good.  
“Fight me!” Bambam yells, slicing through the opposite teams Hanzo.  
“That’s for trying to kill me brother!” Yugyeom rolls his eyes, Bambam likes to yell at the TV when they play Overwatch. Yugyeom has had his share of yelling at the TV as well, but Bambam is relentless. Yugyeom throws an orb of destruction, eliminating two people. They defend the objective for a long time, not letting any of the enemies enter. Yugyeom heals Bambam whenever he gets hit, and Bambam Protects Yugyeom from any oncoming bullets.   
“We are going to win!” Yugyeom yells in excitement while eliminating members from the other team. He is really into the game, until,  
‘It’s high noon’ Yugyeom hears Mcree from the TV screen.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Yugyeom chants as he tries to get out of the open.  
“No!” Yugyeom screams.  
“I just got eliminated by Mcree!” He says in disbelief,  
“Bambam! You abandoned me! Where did you go?!”   
“I went to find a healing pack!”  
“You left the ring?! I’m a healer you dumb ass!”  
“I forgot!”  
“How did you forget- WIDOWMAKER JUST ELIMINATED YOU! PAY ATTENTION TO THE SCREEN!”  
“ITS KIND OF HARD WHEN YOU ARE YELLING AT ME!”  
“WE JUST LOST THE OBJECTIVE. WHAT A GREAT TEAM MATE YOU ARE!”

“Should we do something?” Youngjae asks, hearing the screaming down the hall.  
“They are playing Overwatch. There is nothing we can do.” Mark sighs, laying his head down on the table.  
“This happens every time. Maybe they should stop?” Jaebum asks, going to sit next to Jinyoung.  
“Come on, they have been working there asses off. Let them have some fun.” Jackson laughs, sipping on a cup of coffee.  
“Screaming at each other and the TV is fun?” Jinyoung asks,  
“You don’t play video games Jinnie, you wouldn’t understand.” Mark chuckles, lifting his head up.  
“I AM NO LONGER BEING HEALER! HAVE FUN PROTECTING YOURSELF, REAPER IS NOW IN THE HOUSE!” Yugyeom yells from their room, making the other members laugh,  
“We all know they are going to make it up to each other. They are going to be making out in about thirty minutes.”  
“Mark!”  
“I’m just telling you the truth!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAAANKS FOR REEEEADING! Ik Overwatch is kind of a dead game now? but i still love it? Its just put together really well. THEY GIVE EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER A SUPER DETAILED BACKGROUND. And its beautiful. I mainly play as, Genji, Moria, Reaper, or Widowmaker. (Hence the reason i gave them those characters.) But if you play Overwatch, let me know bc i don't meet anyone who does. Or just tell me what video games you guys love, and I will have to check them out. (Also I am writing an Overwatch story rn. Hope to get that out soon.) 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like these! If you have a word you think would be interesting for a story, you can tell me below.
> 
> ALSO. I really really R E A L L Y LOOOOOOOVE feedback. So leave comments bc they make my day:3333  
> Tell me what you liked about the stories, or what needs fixing!!!


End file.
